


Dr. John Winchester and Domination

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Sex Education - Supernatural Style [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Since we’re WAY out of canon, John is visiting the bunker and has been informed about the current "program" in the Bunker Education Department.  BED, as Dean had so proudly called it while Sam hung his head in shame.  John wants in.  Y/N is ready to be educated by the eldest Winchester.





	Dr. John Winchester and Domination

Sam and Dean had them start out at the local bar in case either of them had the jitters. She had only met John a couple of times prior and had not seen him for quite a while. The brothers were playing pool while John and Y/N were nearby in a booth. “I’ve heard a lot about you from the boys, Y/N.” The eldest Winchester kept his eyes on her from over his tumbler of whiskey. She was nursing her own drink while sitting on the same side of the booth. She’d claimed that it would be “easier without all the shouting.”” Truthfully, she just wanted to be closer to him.

“Oh yeah?” She smirked studying the eldest Winchester, “Like how good I am with my mouth?” She let her eyes roam over his weathered, ridiculously handsome face. His thick dark hair was begging to have her fists in it. A trait he’d certainly passed on to his sons. 

He chuckled darkly and her stomach fluttered. He drained the amber liquid and her attention was drawn to his mouth. Her pupils widened in reaction to his tongue peeking out to swipe at a wayward drop, “Not just that. I’ve heard that you like to be pushed around.” His hardened eyes now held a new look. Hunger.

“I like it rougher sometimes.” She shrugged, “You—“

He yanked her across the seat and up against his side, “You ever been dominated by someone that knows what they’re doing?” His arm was heavy and possessive around her shoulders. He leaned in, his breath thick with whiskey and authority. It caressed her cheek as it flowed down her neck. 

She glanced at the brothers briefly, her body heating up. All at once, she wanted nothing more than to be John Winchester’s toy. “Perhaps not. No?” His eyebrows rose almost imperceptibly. She took a calculated breath. “No Sir.”

His eyes darkened more. “Touch me.” He commanded. “But don’t let them see.” Without hesitation, she slid her hand over the rapidly growing bulge in his jeans. She closed her eyes, her imagination showing her all the positions she wanted to be in while stuffed full of the cock beneath her questing palm. “See what you’ve been doing?” he said softly as she continued.

“I was just sitting here.” She defended in a whisper, testing her limits. 

His hand snaked up her back, winding in her hair and fisting it tightly. He jerked back, exposing her neck to his lips. “Was that sass?” He hissed against the tingling skin.

“Perhaps.” She replied through clenched teeth. “I’m sure that Sam and Dean have also mentioned that I sometimes don’t listen worth a damn.” Her eyes darted back to the pool table where the brothers had both definitely noticed. They were trying hard not to react, but Dean caught her eye and slowly let his tongue sweep over his bottom lip. She winked back at him before turning her attention back to John. “Can’t help that I have some fight in me.” 

A humorless laugh ghosted over the flesh of her neck. She felt his lips drag over the sensitive skin, followed by a light bite. “If you’re lucky, you’re gonna have a lot in you.” Dragging his chin along her jaw, the stubble rough as he brought his face close to hers. “Is that what you want? You want to be my girl tonight?”

She was on fire, yet, shivering slightly. “Yes Sir.” She gulped. “I do.” 

“Good.” He didn’t release his grip and instead bucked his hips into her hand where she attempted to grasp the shape of his straining cock through his jeans. He grunted lowly. 

She didn’t reply, instead licked her lips at the thought of John in her mouth.

“Time to go.” He growled as he tossed a few bills on the table, nodding to his sons as he guided her out the door. 

She followed him to his truck. Once inside, John didn’t immediately start the engine. He turned to her, his back resting against the door. “Put my cock in your mouth.” He commanded. 

She paused long enough for John’s eyes to darken dangerously. With a smile, she reached across the seat to pull at his belt. 

“No. Just the zipper.”

That proved to be a little more of a challenge. John Winchester was generously endowed and even at half mast, she had to wrap her hands around him to guide him free without catching the sensitive flesh on the harsh teeth of his zipper. He moaned and bucked into her hand once he was free. She stole a moment to gaze at it to watch it swell in her hand before eagerly slipping the head past her lips, savoring the soft skin.

Suddenly his hand was at the back of her head, forcing himself fully into her mouth. “I said “Cock” not “Tip”.” He pulled her hair, guiding her up and down his shaft. A couple of passes and he was fully erect. “You’re right, you need to listen better.” He pushed her back down, forcing her still.

Breathing easily through her nose, she hummed around him and he moaned again. She found herself wanting to please him. Wanting to obey him. And the simple sound of his pleasure causing her core to throb with need and a surge of desire between her thighs. 

“Keep me hard and keep me warm until we get to the motel.” He turned fully towards the wheel as the engine roared to life. She was able to rest her head in his lap and he left one arm draped casually over her shoulders as he drove. 

It was a short drive, but her jaw wasn’t accustomed to being in position for so long. She sucked tentatively a few times. Growing more eager when she didn’t get scolded. She swirled her tongue around him when she felt it softening.

He moaned, “You DO have a fantastic mouth.” John began, “When Dean told me about this whole Doctor thing you’re playing; I admit, at first it sounded pretty stupid.” He reached around to cup a breast in his hand, kneading gently. “But the more I thought about it, well… here we are.”

She squeezed his thigh in an answer, not daring to remove his fantastic cock from her mouth. 

“Good girl.” He praised. “I’m not to be addressed as anything other than “Sir.” Do you understand? Suck as hard as you can if you understand.” She obeyed, and John shouted in surprise and his entire cock pulsed dangerously in her mouth. “Oh shit darlin,” he gasped. “You tryna make me come right now?” He gently pinched her stiffening nipple, the sudden pleasure causing her to yelp around him. “I’m gonna have to be careful with how I rule you. That pretty mouth seems to be as lethal as I’ve been told.” His hand began kneading her breast, the nipple painfully hardened by his fingers, her back arching, silently pleading for more. 

Rule. She liked the sound of that as another surge of desire passed through her. She hummed against his cock under the praise. He moaned again as she felt the road give way to the driveway of the motel as he turned in. 

“You be a good girl for me and I’ll give you everything I got.” 

John had ordered her to strip the moment they were locked into the room. Safewords, as well as hard stops were also been discussed and agreed upon. Once she was bare, she stood in the center of the room positioned as he commanded. Eyes down, hands clasped in front of her while John moved about. She heard the unmistakable jingle of handcuffs. The soft whisper of something, silk maybe, being pulled from his bag. Then she heard the bathroom door close and the shower start. A minute or so later, she heard the curtain being pulled. 

She didn’t move. Not even to raise her head. As the time passed, her body and mind settled into a place that she hadn’t often been in. She was calm, comfortable, but alert. She wanted nothing more than to hear John rumble out her next command. She didn’t hear the shower stop, but she perked up with the opening of the bathroom door. She caught the scent of soap on the humid air as it wafted out into the room. She saw his shadow as he circled behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against his hot, damp skin. Goosebumps erupted all over her when she registered his nakedness. His hard cock pressing against her ass arousing her all over again. 

He laughed softly. “I love having this kind of effect on a woman. Builds a man up, you know?” She didn’t respond yet she was greatly enjoying the feel of John’s strong body behind her. “Do you know what was happening while I was in there?”

She shook her head.

“I was recording you.”

She turned her head a little towards his voice. 

“I wanted to see what you’d do if I wasn’t in the room. And I have to say,” he turned her in his arms, tipping her chin up to face him, “you deserve a reward for being such a good girl.”

“Thank you Sir.” She said, her voice a whisper, but underneath she was preening.

He placed his palm on the side of her face, his smile gentle and hungry all at once. He kissed her softly. “Get up on the table. Sit on the edge and spread your beautiful legs.”

She immediately turned towards the small table in the room. It was the same table and chair set as resided in thousands of backwater motels in America. Plain wooden construction with two chairs. She hopped up on one edge, a fleeting memory of a similar situation not long ago, at Sam’s command. He devoured her roughly that night and she’d come screaming his name and bloodying his shoulders. Pushing the hot thoughts away, she turned her back to the window behind it, facing the interior of the room. John was close behind her, immediately pulling up a chair and sitting. He pulled right up to Y/N, his hands running along the inside of her thighs. She watched him carefully, hoping he was about to do what she thought. 

“I want you to cum.” John said plainly. He wasn’t looking at her face, instead focused on the apex of her thighs. He traced a finger along the inside of one thigh, slipping the digit into her willing channel, then back. “You may use your hands, you may move your lovely hips. The moment it happens. Do not try to hold back. Do you understand?”

“Y-Yes sir.” 

With that, he leaned forward, and pressed his tongue against her swelling clit. She gasped and fell back, bracing herself with her hands. 

Just as suddenly, he stopped. “Oh, one thing. I want you to be silent.”

Her eyes widened. Quiet was going to be difficult. Sam and Dean loved to hear her scream. They aspired to have her voice raspy and raw when they were through with her. This was a new challenge. With her tongue suddenly thick in her mouth, she swallowed. “Yes. Sir.”

He returned to her folds, his tongue strong and thorough. He explored every part of her, all the while holding her quivering thighs apart with his rough hands. With his unshaved jaw rubbing at her skin, he moved down farther. He thrust his tongue into her channel, nose bumping against her clit as he penetrated. Her head fell back, opening her mouth to moan but caught herself before she broke his rule. Her throat seized and her body clenched with the effort. Her Dom chuckled. “Am I making you feel good?”

She nodded. 

“You may use your words.”

“God yes,” she moaned. Then he bit the inside of her thigh. “Sir! Yes! Sir!” She fell silent again as John devoured her. Her orgasm quickly approaching, she sat up, thrusting her hands into his thick dark hair and moving her hips against his face. 

Without being allowed to scream, her body took over, roughly jerking against him. She could hear him grunting as his tongue worked at her clit while she came. She bit down on her lip to keep the scream of his name inside. She wasn’t surprised to taste blood on her tongue when her orgasm began to recede. She released him, falling back as soon as it passed. 

When he looked up, his eyes were almost black. His jaw and mouth were wet with her arousal, and he swiped his hand over his face, wiping it away. The same hand now moving down to stroke his cock. She remained still, panting. “Good girl.” He praised, still fisting himself. He nodded towards his lap, “Get on.”

She eagerly slid from the table and right onto his cock. He guided himself into her, his arms then falling limply to his sides, his head lolling back while an elongated, “Fuuuuuuck,” slipped from his mouth. Having not been given a command, she stayed still. Feeling his hot length twitch within her. His head finally snapped back up, dark eyes still hungry. He raised his arms and dug his fingers into her hips. “Gonna have to get the first one out so I can take my time,” he said calmly. His hand came down quickly on her ass, the crack of his palm on her skin loud in the room. “Get me off.” He bucked into her. “Ride me hard.” He grunted as he slipped deeper. “Make me cum.”

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she began pumping her hips against him. The chair creaking beneath them in protest while he watched her face. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted slightly and her breath coming in short bursts. She didn’t make a sound. 

Proud of his new pet and her control, he slapped her ass again, sudden and hard. She jerked, her rhythm stuttering, while she bit her lower lip. He felt her nails dig into his skin and she rode him faster. “Such an obedient thing,” the eldest Winchester gasped. “You’re gonna make me cum in no time.” Another smack. 

Leaning forward, she released his shoulders and grabbed the back of the chair. With the leverage, she slid back and forth over his lap, impaling herself on his cock harder and deeper. A small mewl slipped from her when John leaned forward to suck a nipple into his mouth. But her sound was lost in his hungry growl and his arms wrapping around her waist, limiting how far she could slip backwards. She clenched her cunt around him as she dug her feet into the floor. She began bouncing on his cock, dragging her soft body against his hardness, sliding over the sweat that had accumulated between them. 

He released her breast and let his head fall back. “Gonna cum.” He grunted, digging his fingers into her hips and guiding her back and forth. “Oh…shit…I’m gonna cum.” Suddenly he pulled her flush against him squeezing her. “Stop.” She obeyed, going completely still and wrapping her arms around his neck. Her body screaming to continue riding him into the night, she clung desperately to his shoulders while she felt his cock twitching and pulsing inside her. A low growl began in his throat and rose to a full cry as he came.

Her cunt quivering around him, she felt his release leaking from her. They remained silent, wrapped around each other. She wanted to ask if she could move but he hadn’t told her she could speak. She took a deep breath and clenched herself around him before relaxing. He gave a weak moan and a laugh. 

“Hold on, girl.” John’s voice was slightly ragged as he tightened his grip around her waist and stood. She tightened herself around him as he walked them to the bed. “You did so well. Lesson one is complete. I’m just John now.”

“John,” she breathed, dragging her lips over his neck, “That was…so good.” Her lips found his just as he moaned unhappily, parting from her where he’d gently laid her on the bed. Raising a finger for her to stay still, he moved to the bathroom and quickly returned with two towels. He kneeled next to her on the bed and began wiping her sweaty body down. She hummed as the warm fabric caressed her skin. He then repeated his motions with the second, dry one.

He left her alone again to toss the towels back into the bathroom. He stopped at the fridge on the way back, bringing her a bottle of water. 

Once she was hydrated and comfortable, John lay behind her, pulling her into his arms. “Rest beautiful. Lesson two will start shortly.” 


End file.
